


Ice Cream by Ariaste

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale eats an ice cream cone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream by Ariaste

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Ice Cream by Ariaste

  
Summary: Aziraphale eats an ice cream cone.  
Categories: Slash Fanfic Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Humour  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 339 Read: 73  
Published: 22 Sep 2005 Updated: 22 Sep 2005

 

Dedicated to Morgan

 

* * *

  
Ice cream was one of Aziraphale's very favoritest treats. Nothing better did he like to do in summer than to go to the park, with Crowley of course, and to buy a coconut-cream ice cream. One scoop. In a cone. And then to find a park bench and sit happily in the shade, eating it.

Each of these instances was, however, a horribly tempting trial for Crowley. He would sit, staring intently, hungrily, as the angel would lick happily away at the ice cream. The lovely tongue reaching to lick the slowly meltning dessert, occasionally bending his head swiftly over to catch a stray drip of creamy melted goodness and suck it up, all the way back to the top. It drove Crowley mad with lust. Nor did it help when the top scoop was gone and the angel would meticulously reach that pointed pink tongue as far as he could down the cone, before engulfing the top of it and nibbling it away, bit by bit. But the crowling temptation was immediately after Aziraphale had swallowed the last bit, the tip of the cone, and... licked the last white droplets off his fingers with obvious pleasure.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Aziraphale asked. "You've been staring since we sat down."

"Huh? Oh! No, not at you. Um. That woman over there and what a hideous child she has."

Aziraphale turned to look, the tip of one finger still in his mouth.

"I don't see them," he said, bemused, and sucked the stickiness off another finger.

"Nevermind, they've gone." The two began strolling, back to wherever they had been before deciding to go to the park.

"Why don't you ever get any, Crowley?"

"WHAT?!" Crowley asked, aghast.

"Ice cream," Aziraphale said, frowning.

"Oh. Whew. I don't like it."

"Well, you could get one for each of us next time and let me eat yours." Crowley fell back a few paces to whimper.

Blessed angel and his innocent obliviousness!

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=87>


End file.
